Pretty Little Liars (TV series)
Pretty Little Liars is an American mystery teen drama television series created by Marlene King. Based on the popular series of novels written by Sara Shepard , the show premiered on June 8, 2010 on ABC Family. The series follows the lives of Aria Montgomery (Lucy Hale), Spencer Hastings (Troian Bellisario), Hanna Marin (Ashley Benson) and Emily Fields (Shay Mitchell), four girls whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis (Sasha Pieterse). One year later, they begin receiving messages from a mysterious figure using the name "A" who threatens to expose their secrets. At first they think it's Alison herself, but after she is found dead, the girls realize that someone else knows their secrets, including long-hidden ones they thought only Alison knew. After an initial order of 10 episodes, on June 28, 2010, ABC Family ordered an additional 12 episodes for season one. These episodes began airing on January 3 and ended on March 21, 2011. The ratings success of the first 10 episodes prompted the book series to be extended beyond the initial eight novels. On January 10, 2011 ABC Family renewed the series for a second season. The second season premiered on June 14, 2011, and after an initial order of 24 episodes, an additional Halloween episode was added as a part of the network's 13 Nights of Halloween lineup bringing the season 2 episode order to 25 episodes. The second half of season 2 premiered on January 2, 2012. On November 29, 2011 ABC Family renewed the series for a third season, consisting of 24 episodes. Filming of season 3 will begin on April 2, 2012. The third season will premiere on June 5, 2012. Series overview The series follows the lives of four teenage girls -- Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Spencer Hastings -- whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their leader, Alison DiLaurentis. One year later, after the discovery of Ali's body, they begin receiving text messages from an anonymous source , "A", who threatens to expose their secrets -- including long-hidden ones they thought only their close friend Alison knew. Cast and characters *Lucy Hale portrays Aria Montgomery, who moves back to Rosewood with her mother, Ella, father, Byron, and younger brother, Mike after a year's absence in Iceland. She knows that her father is having an affair, but keeps it from her mother and brother. She becomes romantically involved with the new Rosewood English teacher, Ezra Fitz. As of the season 2 finale, they have gone public with their relationship. *Ashley Benson portrays Hanna Marin, who has taken Alison's place as the most popular girl at Rosewood in Alison's disappearance. Previously chubby, Hanna became slimmer after Alison's disappearance, and now shoplifts for attention from her absent father. As the series progresses, she becomes less interested in being popular and eventually reunites with her old friends. She enters a romance and complicated friendship with Caleb Rivers, the rebel of the school. *Shay Mitchell portrays Emily Fields, a competitive swimmer who soon befriends Maya St. Germain, the new resident of Alison's former home. After a lot of confusion, Emily comes to the realization that she is a lesbian. She faced moving to Texas to live with her father. *Troian Bellisario portrays Spencer Hastings, whose newly engaged and condescending sister, Melissa, moves into the guest house which Spencer had been fixing up for herself. Spencer is portrayed as an overachiever from a wealthy family. She has also stolen her sister's boyfriends on various occasions, including Ian Thomas and her ex fiancée Wren. *Sasha Pieterse portrays Alison DiLaurentis, the former leader of Rosewood's premiere clique. Ruling the group with an iron fist, the vicious but charismatic Alison had gone missing during a slumber party; 1 year later, her disappearance is still unsolved, but her body was found. Awards and Nominations Category:Season Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3